Parodies of Amestris
by NotYourNormalFangirl
Summary: Parodies of poems and songs in our world centered around Amestris and our favorite pipsqueak. Spoilers for Brotherhood/manga.
1. Ed's Raven

**Okay, the updates on this may be a bit irregular, but I can't get these out of my head and so, I'm going to force them onto you. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ed's Raven

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many an unknown and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
"It's just Ross," I muttered, "knocking on my bedroom door-  
Only her, and nothing more."

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow; vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books free of sorrow from the death of Nina that I abhor  
For the innocent young girl whose treatment I abhor-  
Nameless here forevermore.

And the silken, sad, uncertain rustling of each fraying curtain  
Thrilled me, filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,  
''It's just some visitor wanting answers knocking at my bedroom door-  
Some late visitor wanting entrance at my bedroom door;-  
That's all it is, and nothing more.'

Presently my impatience grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
"Sir," I said, "or miss, really your forgiveness I don't implore;  
But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my bedroom door,  
That I wasn't sure had I heard you," when I flung open the door -  
Just darkness there, and nothing more.

Deep into Pride's darkness peering,  
long I stood there wondering,fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no humans had ever dared to dream before;  
But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,  
And the only word there spoken was the whispered words, "You didn't save her before!"  
This I hadn't whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "You didn't save her, not before!"-  
Just that, and nothing more.

Back into my bedroom turning, all the alchemy within me burning,  
Soon again I heard a tapping, somewhat louder than before.  
"Obviously," I muttered, "there's something at my window:  
Let me see it, then, whatever it is, and this mystery explore-  
Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;-  
It's just the wind and nothing more.'

I forced open the shutters,  
With, with its wings in in a slow and dreamy flutter,  
In there stepped a stately raven of the darker days before;  
No bow or recognition he made, he neither stopped nor stayed,  
But he, with an air of nobility, perched above my chamber door-  
Perched upon a statue of Hayate just above my chamber door-  
Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore.  
"Though your honor has been taken,"  
I said, "Your courage has not been shaken,  
Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore-  
Tell me what your name is on the Gate's cold white shore!"  
The Raven just said, "Nevermore."

Much I gasped this bird to answer me so plainly,  
Though its answer little meaning, little relevancy it bore;  
For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being  
Ever yet was blessed with seeing a bird above his chamber door-  
Bird or beast upon the forgotten carving above his chamber door,  
With such name as "Nevermore."

But the raven, sitting lonely on the unmoving statue, spoke only  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word would out pour.  
Nothing further then he uttered - not a feather then he fluttered-  
Until I barely more than muttered, "other friends have flown before-  
Tomorrow morning he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before."  
Then the bird said, "Nevermore."

Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,  
"Doubtless," I said, "what it utters is its only stock and store,  
Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful disaster  
Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore-  
Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore  
Of 'Never again - nevermore'."

But the Raven still beguiling all my fancy into smiling,  
Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird and statue and door;  
Then upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to thinking  
Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore-  
What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yore  
Meant in croaking "Nevermore."

This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing  
To the chimera whose fiery eyes now burned into my body's core;  
This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining  
On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamplight gloated over,  
But whose velvet violet lining with the lamplight gloating over,  
She shall press, ah, nevermore!

Then I thought the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer  
Swung by a pranking Colonel whose feet fell silent on the carpeted floor.  
"Bastard," I cried, "Your 'God' has sent you - on those light feet he has sent you  
To bring me relief - to make me forget Nina and the actions of Tucker I abhor!  
Take, to take away my memories of Nina and the actions I abhor!"  
Then the bird said, "Nevermore."

"Evil Creature!"I yelled, "Go away from us! You are not welcome here, if chimera or homunculus!-  
Whatever Lust sent, or wherever Wrath sent you ashore  
Empty but still undaunted, in this Ishval enchanted-  
In this home by horror haunted- tell me truly, I implore-  
Is there a way to bring mom back? In heaven or hell? Tell me, I implore!'  
Then the bird said, "Nevermore."

"Evil Creature!"I yelled, "Go away from us! You are not welcome here, if chimera or homunculus!-  
By the Hell that goes below us - by the Father that you adore!  
Tell this soul with sorrow if, in the Gates of Truth,  
There is a sweet girl named Nina forever more  
The girl named Nina after Tucker's actions that I abhor"  
Then the bird said, "Nevermore."

"Be that word our sign in parting, chimera," I yelled, upstarting-  
Go back to the Gate and its cold and empty shore!  
Leave no black plume as a token of that lie your soul has spoken!  
Leave my loneliness unbroken!- Go from the statue above my door!  
Take your beak out of my heart, and take your form off of my door!'  
Then the bird said, "Nevermore."

And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
On the statue of Black Hayate just above my chamber door;  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
And the lamplight over him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted- nevermore!


	2. Hoenheim's Ozymandias (by Percy Shelly)

**Okay, this probably the shortest (unless I do William Carlos Williams, which I might) and definitely not the best parody I've made. The reason I did "Ozymandias" was because of the original:  
**

_I met a traveler **(Hoenheim)** from an antique land **(Xerxes)**_  
_Who said: `Two vast and trunkless legs of stone_  
_Stand in the desert. Near them, on the sand, **(Xerxes or Ishval)**_  
_Half sunk, a shattered visage lies, whose frown,_  
_And wrinkled lip, and sneer of cold command,_  
_Tell that its sculptor well those passions read_  
_Which yet survive, stamped on these lifeless things,_  
_The hand that mocked them **(Envy or Scar's arm)** and the heart that fed._ **_(Greed)_**  
_And on the pedestal these words appear -_  
_"My name is Ozymandias, king of kings:_  
_Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!"_**_ (Father)_**  
_Nothing beside remains. Round the decay_  
_Of that colossal wreck, boundless and bare_  
_The lone and level sands stretch far away.'_

**I love this poem, and after watching FMA:B, it just clicked. Just a little bit of insanity from a not-so-normal fangirl. **

**If you want me to parody a song or poem, just tell me in a review or PM me.**

* * *

Father (Parody of Ozymandias)

I met a traveler from a destroyed land  
Who said: "A vast and crumbling array of stone  
Stands in the desert. Near it, in the sand,  
Half sunk, a broken face lies, whose frown,  
And wrinkled lip, and sneer of cold command,  
Tell that its sculptor well Pride's passions read  
That still survive, stamped on these dead figures,  
The Envy that mocked them and the Greed that fed.  
And on a pedestal these words appear -  
'My name is Father, god of gods:  
Look on my works, pitiful humans, and despair!'  
Nothing beside remains. All around the decay  
Of those insane disasters, dead and destroyed  
The lonely and empty sands stretch far away."


	3. How To Save Hughes's Life

**Hughes [to Roy]:**

Step one, you say, "We need to talk."  
Ed walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."  
He stares blankly back at you  
You smirk all the time, right on cue  
Some sort of phantom to fear  
As he goes off and you stay here  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
I begin to wonder why you came

**Roy:**

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

**Hughes [to Riza]:**

Let Roy know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to break down his defense  
Without denying innocence  
Lay down a list of what he did wrong  
The things you almost told him all along  
Tell the truth, he hears you  
And I tell the truth, he hears you

**Riza:**

And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

**Hughes [to Ed]**

As Roy begins to raise his voice  
Just lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Go forward until he loses the road  
Or stop with the ones he's followed  
He will do one of two things  
He'll fess up, admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And I begin to wonder why you came

**Ed:**

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

**All but Hughes:**

Where did we go wrong? We lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And we would have stayed up with you all night  
Had we known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did we go wrong? We lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And we would have stayed up with you all night  
Had we known how to save a life

Where did we go wrong? We lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And we would have stayed up with you all night  
Had we known how to save your life  
How to save your life

How to save your life


	4. Demons of Amestris

**Request by Superrhirhi99. Original: Demons by Imagine Dragons  
**

* * *

**May:**

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And our one last chance  
lies in eyes of gold

**Riza:**

When our plans have failed  
And the one we hail  
Is the worst of all  
once the blood runs stale

**Ed:**

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere you can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are friends with Greed  
This is the one path out  
This is the one path out

**Mustang:**

When you see the fire  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

**Olivier:**

On the Promised Day  
We have just one way  
We must fight for life  
And win, we pray

**Riza:**

So they dug Hughes's grave  
In the masquerade  
We'll come calling out  
From the mess Ed made

**Ed:**

Don't wanna let you down  
But we are hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna show the truth

**All:**

No matter what we breed  
We still are just like Greed  
This is the Promised Day  
This is the Promised Day

**Ed:**

When you've seen the Truth  
Looked into its lies  
It's where the demons hide  
It's where the demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

**Greed:**

They say it's what you take  
I say it's up to fate  
Greed's woven in my soul  
I need to let Foo go

**Ed:**

We have to end this fight  
Mustang's lost his sight  
We can't escape this now  
Unless you can show us how

When Father is beat  
Look into my eyes  
We've finally won the fight  
We've finally won the fight  
Stay away from here  
We might all die  
But we will fight  
Yes, we will fight


	5. We Are the Champions, Amestris Style

**Original: We Are the Champions by Queen.**

* * *

**Scar:  
**I've paid my dues  
Mistake by mistake.

**Mustang:**  
I've seen the Truth  
But opened no gate.

**Ed:  
**And bad mistakes ‒  
I've made a few.  
I've had my share of hits to my face  
But I've come through.

(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)

**Mustang:  
**We'll be the champions, my friends,  
And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.  
We'll the champions.  
We'll the champions.  
No time for losers  
'Cause we'll the champions of the world.

**Buccaneer:  
**I've taken my bows  
And my last call

**Ed:**  
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it  
I thank you all

**Olivier:**  
But it's been no bed of roses,  
No pleasure cruise.

**Izumi:**  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose.

(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)

**Al:  
**We'll be the champions, my friends,  
And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.  
We'll the champions.  
We'll the champions.  
No time for losers  
'Cause we'll the champions of the world.

**All:  
**We are the champions, my friends,  
And we kept on fighting 'til the end.  
We are the champions.  
We are the champions.  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions.


	6. Amestrian Pie

**Behold, my decidedly not normal mind. This is "American Pie" by Don Mclean, parodied by someone not entirely awake. A few details in here may be... sketchy, but artistic license. If you want me to parody a specific song, just PM or review me.  
**

* * *

A long, long time ago  
I can still remember how that man used to make me smile  
And I knew if he had his way  
That we'd all be wed someday  
And maybe he'd be happy for a while

But February made me shiver  
With the paper that was delivered  
Bad news on her doorstep  
I couldn't take one more step

I can't remember if I cried  
When I went back to his widowed bride  
But something touched me deep inside  
The day Maes Hughes died

So bye-bye, Gracia's apple pie  
Took a journey down to Xerxes, though Xerxes was dry  
And Colonel Roy was drinking whiskey in Rye  
Saying "This'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die"

Do you know the truth of strife  
And do have faith in human life  
If Ishvala tells you so?  
Now do you believe in the Philosopher's Stone?  
Can I find a place to bind Al's soul?  
And can you teach me how to dance real slow?

Now, they know that she's in love with me  
'Cause their hostage is Winry  
We both have sworn a pact  
To find out way back

I was a lonely teenage broncing buck  
With a pink carnation and a pickup truck  
But I knew I was out of luck  
The day that Maes Hughes died

So bye-bye, Gracia's apple pie  
Took a journey down to Xerxes, though Xerxes was dry  
And Colonel Roy was drinking whiskey in Rye  
Saying "This'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die"

Now for five years we've been on our own  
And moss grows fat on a rolling stone  
But that's not how it used to be  
When we would set up Riza and Roy  
In an old cafe and watch their secret joy  
While Winry would find Elysia a toy

Oh, and while Roy was looking down  
Ross stole his thorny crown  
The courtroom was adjourned  
No verdict was returned

And while Hawkeye hit her mark  
The quartet practiced in the park  
And we sang dirges in the dark  
The day that Maes Hughes died

So bye-bye, Gracia's apple pie  
Took a journey down to Xerxes, though Xerxes was dry  
And Colonel Roy was drinking whiskey in Rye  
Saying "This'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die"

Helter skelter in a summer swelter  
The birds flew off to take shelter  
The day was near and coming fast  
It hit down home in the grass  
The players tried for a forward pass  
With Havoc on the sidelines in a cast

Now the victory air was sweet perfume  
While the sergeants played a marching tune  
We all got up to dance  
Oh, but we never got the chance

'Cause the players tried to take the field  
The marching band refused to yield  
Do you recall what was revealed  
The day that Maes Hughes died?

So bye-bye, Gracia's apple pie  
Took a journey down to Xerxes, though Xerxes was dry  
And Colonel Roy was drinking whiskey in Rye  
Saying "This'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die"

Oh, and there we were all in one place  
A group of rebels lost in space  
With no time left to start again  
So come on, Jean be nimble, Jean be quick  
Jean Havoc was stabbed with a candlestick  
'Cause fire is Mustang's only friend

Oh, and as I watched him on the stage  
My hands were clenched in fists of rage  
No angel born in Hell  
Could break that bastard's spell

And as the flames climbed high into the night  
To light the sacrificial rite  
I saw Truth laughing with delight  
The day the music died

So bye-bye, Gracia's apple pie  
Took a journey down to Xerxes, though Xerxes was dry  
And Colonel Roy was drinking whiskey in Rye  
Saying "This'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die"

I met a girl who knew the truth  
And I asked her for the latest news  
But she just sighed and turned away  
I went down to the general store  
Where I'd met the father years before  
But the man there said the father couldn't stay

And in the streets, the children screamed  
The lovers cried and the poets dreamed  
But not a word was spoken  
The church bells all were broken

And the three men he admired most  
The Father, Son and the Holy Ghost  
They caught the last train for the coast  
The day that Maes Hughes died

So bye-bye, Gracia's apple pie  
Took a journey down to Xerxes, though Xerxes was dry  
And Colonel Roy was drinking whiskey in Rye  
Saying "This'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die"

So bye-bye, Gracia's apple pie  
Took a journey down to Xerxes, though Xerxes was dry  
And Colonel Roy was drinking whiskey in Rye  
Saying "This'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die"


	7. Where Have All the Flowers Gone?

**Original: Where Have All the Flowers Gone by Pete Seeger.**

**The original was something I heard while studying the sixties and seventies in school (thank you Mr. Merz!), and the original version (there are a bazillion covers of this) ends with a haunting change to the refrain; instead of "when will they ever learn", it's "when will we ever learn".**

**I was thinking about Hughes and Nina and this kind of sprang out.**

* * *

Where have all the flowers gone?  
Long time passing...  
Where have all the flowers gone?  
Long time ago...  
Where have all the flowers gone?  
Nina has picked them, every one.  
When will she ever learn?  
When will she ever learn?

Where have all the young girls gone?  
Long time passing...  
Where have all the young girls gone?  
Long time ago...  
They've found good men, every one.  
When will they ever learn?  
When will they ever learn?

Where have all the young men gone?  
Long time passing...  
Where have all the young men gone?  
Long time ago...  
Where have all the young men gone?  
They became soldiers, every one.  
When will they ever learn?  
When will they ever learn?

Where have all the soldiers gone?  
Long time passing...  
Where have all the soldiers gone?  
Long time ago...  
Where have all the soldiers gone?  
They want to Hughes's graveyard, every one.  
When will they ever learn?  
When will they ever learn?

Where have all the graveyards gone?  
Long time passing...  
Where have all the graveyards gone?  
Long time ago...  
Where have all the graveyards gone?  
They're decked in flowers, every one.  
When we they ever learn?  
When we they ever learn?


	8. Twelve Days of Amestris

On the first day of Christmas, a certain someone gave to me:

A really ticked off shorty

On the second day of Christmas, a certain someone gave to me:

Two handguns

and a really ticked off shorty

On the third day of Christmas, a certain someone gave to me:

Three red stones

Two handguns

and a really ticked off shorty

On the fourth day of Christmas, a certain someone gave to me:

Four friends from Xing

Three red stones

Two handguns

and a really ticked off shorty

On the fifth day of Christmas, a certain someone gave to me:

FIVE POCK-ET WATCH-ES!

Four friends from Xing

Three red stones

Two handguns

and a really ticked off shorty

On the sixth day of Christmas, a certain someone gave to me:

Six Briggs men shooting

FIVE POCK-ET WATCH-ES!

Four friends from Xing

Three red stones

Two handguns

and a really ticked off shorty

On the seventh day of Christmas, a certain someone gave to me:

Seven soldiers dying

Six Briggs men shooting

FIVE POCK-ET WATCH-ES!

Four friends from Xing

Three red stones

Two handguns

and a really ticked off shorty

On the eighth day of Christmas, a certain someone gave to me:

Eight homunculi scheming

Seven soldiers dying

Six Briggs men shooting

FIVE POCK-ET WATCH-ES!

Four friends from Xing

Three red stones

Two handguns

and a really ticked off shorty

On the ninth day of Christmas, a certain someone gave to me:

Nine officers fighting

Eight homunculi scheming

Seven soldiers dying

Six Briggs men shooting

FIVE POCK-ET WATCH-ES!

Four friends from Xing

Three red stones

Two handguns

and a really ticked off shorty

On the tenth day of Christmas, a certain someone gave to me:

Ten zombies killing

Nine officers fighting

Eight homunculi scheming

Seven soldiers dying

Six Briggs men shooting

FIVE POCK-ET WATCH-ES!

Four friends from Xing

Three red stones

Two handguns

and a really ticked off shorty

On the eleventh day of Christmas, a certain someone gave to me:

Elven Snipers Sniping

Ten zombies killing

Nine officers fighting

Eight homunculi scheming

Seven soldiers dying

Six Briggs men shooting

FIVE POCK-ET WATCH-ES!

Four friends from Xing

Three red stones

Two handguns

and a really ticked off shorty

On the twelfth day of Christmas, a certain someone gave to me:

Twelve problems facing

Elven Snipers Sniping

Ten zombies killing

Nine officers fighting

Eight homunculi scheming

Seven soldiers dying

Six Briggs men shooting

FIVE POCK-ET WATCH-ES!

Four friends from Xing

Three red stones

Two handguns

and a really ticked off shorty!


	9. Let it Burn

**Mild language warning/childhood ruining song warning. Review with requests. Royai.  
**

* * *

**Mustang:**

Oh, the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since they've waited their turn  
Let them burn, let them burn, let them burn

**Riza:**

He doesn't show signs of stopping  
Havoc brought some corn for popping  
Those idiots never learn  
Let it burn, let it burn, let it burn

**Mustang:**

When we finally say goodbye  
I won't be any help in the storm  
But if you annoy me right  
Your path to Hell will be warm

**Riza:**

The fire is still not dying  
From my dear,  
he's still goodbying  
As far as I can discern  
They will burn, they will burn, they will burn


	10. Who We Are

**Original: Who We Are by Imagine Dragons. Ed singing.  
**

* * *

Up in the morning  
Up in the evening  
Showing my watch  
When the dogs call out for me  
Oh, for me

Up in Fort Briggs  
Down in Bradley's lair  
Finding Ross  
In the ruins of Xerxes,  
Oh Xerxes

We were never welcome here  
We were never welcome here at all  
No.

It's who we are  
Doesn't matter if we've gone too far  
Doesn't matter if it's all okay  
Doesn't matter if it's not our day

So won't you save us  
From what we are  
Don't look clear  
Cause it's all uphill from here  
Oh.

Up in the attic  
Down in the cellar  
Lost in the static  
Coming back for war  
Oh for war

Out with my reason  
In with this season  
Finding the Truth  
Of what I couldn't see  
Couldn't see

We were never welcome here  
We were never welcome here at all  
No.

It's who we are  
Doesn't matter if we've gone too far  
Doesn't matter if it's all okay  
Doesn't matter if it's not our day

Because it's who we are  
Doesn't matter if we've gone too far  
Doesn't matter if it's all okay  
Doesn't matter if it's not our day

So won't you save us  
From what we are  
Don't look clear  
Cause it's all uphill from here

Oh.

They say we're crazy  
They say we're crazy  
They say we're crazy  
They say we're crazy  
They say we're crazy  
They say we're crazy  
They say we're crazy  
They say we're crazy

It's who we are  
Doesn't matter if we've gone too far  
Doesn't matter if it's all okay  
Doesn't matter if it's not our day

Because it's who we are  
Doesn't matter if we've gone too far  
Doesn't matter if it's all okay  
Doesn't matter if it's not our day

So won't you save us  
What we are  
Don't look clear  
Cause it's all uphill from here  
Oh.  
(They say we're crazy)


	11. We Are Young

**Original: We Are Young by Fun.**

* * *

Give me a second I,  
I need to fix this mess I made  
Hughes is dead in Central, died trying to figure out the trail they laid  
Winry, she's waiting for me, wishing on some star  
My seat's been taken by a soldier asking about a man named Scar, and  
I know Roy gave it to you years ago  
In that war you try to forget  
But between the fights and subtle things  
The holes in his apologies, you know  
He's trying hard to get on track  
So if by the time this war's over  
And you made it through somehow  
He'll carry you home

Tonight  
We are young  
Mustang's gonna set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's watch the world set on fire  
We'll burn brighter than the sun

Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I, I thought now  
Maybe we could find some way to get back out  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a toast  
'Cause we got through it all

Tonight  
We're still young  
Mustang's set it all  
We Burned brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Stay safe at home home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just stay safe, hon, tonight (Nananananana)  
Stay safe back home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just keep yourself safe tonight (Nananananana)

The moon is on our side (Nananananana)  
We've got no reason to run (Nananananana)  
So will someone come and save us all tonight (Nananananana)  
The angels never arrived (Nananananana)  
But I can hear the choir (Nananananana)  
So will someone come and get us home (Nananananana)

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

So if by the time her eye closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll save you both tonight


	12. The Hanging Tree

**Parody of "The Hanging Tree." Review with suggestions.**

* * *

Are you, are you  
coming to the tree  
where they murdered a man  
who loved his family?

Strange things did happen here.  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
coming to the tree  
where the General Armstrong  
forced her family to flee?

Strange things did happen here.  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
coming to the tree  
where I watched you go  
so we'd both be free?

Strange things did happen here.  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
coming to the tree?  
Wear a necklace of rope  
side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here.  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.


	13. It's Time

**Original: It's Time by Imagine Dragons. Ed is singing. Review with suggestions.**

* * *

So this is what you saw  
What was meant to save us all  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of this cave  
Right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Saving you, Al, and giving the alchemy a rain check

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I think I need to leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit taller but then I'll admit  
I'm just as short as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

So this is where you died  
And I am left to fight  
The path we must take is clouded by red light  
Right from the start  
Don't look back  
Turn in my watch and giving the military a rain check

I don't ever wanna be a tool  
I don't ever wanna leave Resembool  
'Cause after all  
Here, I can sleep at night

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit taller but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit taller but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

This road never seemed so lonely  
Our house didn't burn down slowly  
To ashes, to ashes

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit stronger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit taller but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am


	14. Don't Stop Believing

**Parody of "Don't Stop Believin" by Journey. Review with suggestions.**

* * *

Just a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world  
She wished on the midnight star  
To go anywhere  
Just a country kid  
Tried to hid the thing he did  
He took the midnight train  
Going anywhere

A colonel in a smokey room  
Who smells of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they will share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Paying anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win  
Some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

Don't stop believing  
Hold on to that feeling  
Streetlight people  
Don't stop believing  
Hold on  
Streetlight people  
Don't stop believing  
Hold on to that feeling  
Streetlight people


	15. Charge of the Ishvalan Brigade

**The original of this is "Charge of the Light Brigade" by Alfred Lloyd Tennyson. Probably not my best idea. Review with suggestions.  
**

* * *

Half a mile, half a mile,  
Half a mile onward,  
All in the desert of Death  
Were the six hundred.  
"Forward, the Ishvalan Brigade!  
Protect the people!" he said:  
Into the desert of Death  
Rode the six hundred.

"Forward, the Ishvalan Brigade!"  
Was there a man dismayed?  
Not though the Ishvalans knew  
Envy had blundered:  
Theirs was not to make reply,  
Theirs was not to reason why,  
Theirs was but to do and die:  
Into the desert of Death  
Rode the six hundred.

Building to right of them,  
Building to left of them,  
Building in front of them  
Shook and thundered;  
Stormed at with shot and shell,  
Boldly they rode and well,  
Into the jaws of Death,  
Into the mouth of Hell  
Went some six hundred.

Flashed all their sabers bare,  
Flashed as they turned in air  
Killing the gunners there,  
Charging an army, while  
All the world wondered:  
Plunged in the battery smoke  
Right through the line they broke;  
Amestrian and Ishvalan  
Reeled from the saber stroke  
Shattered and sundered.  
Then the Ishvalans rode back, but not  
Not six hundred.

Sniper to right of them,  
Sniper to left of them,  
Sniper behind them  
Aimed and shuddered;  
Stormed at with shot and shell,  
While hero and villain fell,  
They that had fought so well  
Came through the jaws of Death,  
Back from the mouth of Hell,  
All that was left of them,  
Left were just six hundred.

When can their glory fade?  
Of the wild charge they made!  
All the world wondered.  
Honor the fight they made!  
Honor the Ishvalan Brigade,  
Last six hundred!


	16. Safe and Sound

**Original by Taylor Swift. Review with suggestions!**

* * *

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When Pride's dark shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going out  
You'll be alright  
Homunculi can't hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window  
Riza, everything's on fire  
The war outside this door keeps raging on  
Watch and regret this endless fight  
Even when the people are gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
Homunculi can't hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo...


	17. Stopping by Ft Briggs on a Snowy Evening

**Parody of "Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening" by Robert Frost. Review or PM me with suggestions.**

* * *

Whose woods these are I think I know.  
The General's up in Fort Briggs though though;  
She will not see me stopping here  
To watch het woods fill up with snow.

Anyone must think it queer  
To stop without a shelter near  
It's cold and lonely as the snow falls fast  
On the darkest evening of the year.

I think of all the soldiers passed  
Who this border will outlast  
And those of us left to weep  
Because we are left alone to last.

The woods are lovely, dark and deep,  
But I have promises to keep,  
And miles to go before I sleep,  
And miles to go before I sleep.


	18. Hey Brother

**Parody of "Hey Brother"**

* * *

**Mustang/Riza/Hughes:**  
Hey, Hughes, there's an endless road to re-discover.  
Hey, Riza, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

**Elrics &amp; Winry:  
**Hey, Alphonse, do you still believe in one another?  
Hey, Winry, do you still believe in love I wonder?  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

**Ed: **Ah, what if I'm far from home?  
**All: **Oh, Edward, we will hear you call.  
**Mustang: **What if I lose it all?  
**All: **Oh, Mustang, we will help you out!  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world we wouldn't do.

**Armstrongs:  
**Hey, Alex, there's an endless road to re-discover.  
Hey, Olivier, do you still believe in love I wonder?  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

**Hoenheim: **Ah, what if I'm far from home?  
Oh, Father, we will hear you call.  
**Alphonse: **What if I lose it all?  
Oh, Alphonse, we will help you out!  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world we wouldn't do.


	19. Brothers and Hoenheim

**Parody of "Brothers" by Vic Mignogna (Ed's seiyuu). The original fits pretty well with the series.**

* * *

**Hoenheim:  
**How can I repay you, sons of mine?  
How can I expect you to forgive?  
Clinging to the past  
I left you both, and ruined any chance to live  
Though you knew the laws, you paid no heed

How can I return your wasted breath?  
What I did not think of has cost you dear,  
For there is no cure for death

Beautiful Trisha,  
Soft and sweet

**Ed&amp;Al:  
**Once you were gone  
We were not complete  
Back through the years  
We reached for you  
Alas, t'was not meant to be

**Ed:  
**And how can I make amends for all that I took from you?  
I led you with hopeless dreams  
My brother, I was a fool

**Al:**  
Don't cry for the past now, brother mine  
Neither you nor I are free from blame  
Nothing can erase the things we did,  
For the path we took was the same

Beautiful Mother,  
Soft and sweet, once you were gone  
We were not complete  
Back through the years  
We reached for you  
Alas, t'was not meant to be

**Hoenheim:**  
My dreams made me blind and mute  
I longed to return to that time  
I followed without a word  
My sons, the fault is mine

**All:**  
So, where do we go from here?  
And how to forget and forgive?  
What's gone is forever lost  
Now, all we can do is live


	20. Bohemian Rhapsody

**"Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen. Give me your suggestions!**

* * *

Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality.

Open your eyes,  
Look up to the skies and see,  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,  
Because I'm easy come, easy go,  
Little high, little low,  
Anyway the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.

Mama, couldn't bring you back,  
Thought we could do it just like that,  
Didn't expect blowback.  
Mama, our lives had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away.

Winry, ooh,  
Didn't mean to make you cry,  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.

Too late, my time has come,  
Sent shivers down my spine,  
Body's aching all the time.  
Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the Truth.

Mama, ooh (anyway the wind blows),  
I don't wanna die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.

I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Oh you did not, oh you did not, no one calls me short!  
Alchemic lightning,  
Very, very frightening me.  
(Edward Elric) Edward Elric.  
(Edward Elric) Edward Elric,  
Edward Elric and his brother  
The Alchemists.

I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me.  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family,  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity.

Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go. (Let him go!)  
Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let him go!)  
Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let me go!)  
Will not let you go. (Let me go!)  
Never, never let you go  
Never let me go, oh.  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no.  
Oh, mama mia, mama mia (Mama mia, let me go.)  
Truth and his Gate have an evil put aside for me, for me, for me.

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die?  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.

(Oh, yeah, oh yeah)

Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters,  
Nothing really matters to me.

Anyway the wind blows.


End file.
